


Some Kind of Game

by falling_light



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/falling_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an unfinished drabble I did a while ago but I wanted to post it here.<br/>The lack of Dist/Jade makes me sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Game

It’s his scent that catches my attention first of all: musky, and laced with hints of blood. The mirror shows me the unique expression upon his face. His crimson eyes are wide and his mouth is agape. I don’t need to ask him how he feels - he’s nervous, perhaps even terrified. In all the years I’ve known him, both good and bad, never before has he been this emotive. Perfect, I think to myself.

My fingers create warm trails as they cascade down his icy chest. Pathologically, he’s twitching - shuddering all over and still unaccustomed to this experience. I can’t help but giggle. He probably has all the knowledge of the world inside that mind of his, and yet he has not ever experienced this kind of love. And he calls me a fool...

His eyes close as my hands reach his waist. We’re both caught up in a harmless little game, which so far he is winning. He knows that I thrive from his attention, and that admittedly I am so desperate to obtain it. No matter though, I am prepared. I know exactly how to draw a reaction from him. A sigh strains from that adamantly closed mouth of his. Most likely because my hand is now lingering between his legs, on his thigh. My other hand has seized his left arm, pinning it firmly to his side with my hand on his chest.

A grin creeps across my face, that currently rests upon his shoulder. I’m thankful that he’s leaning over, or I would be at a severe disadvantage. Not that he is significantly taller than me, but the height difference is sometimes an issue. All the more for me to work with though, I can’t help but think.

I sink my teeth into his firm neck. At last the silence is broken - even if it’s just a small grunt. My victory is assured.


End file.
